


Triad Wars

by Gphat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gphat/pseuds/Gphat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has moved back to Beacon Hills and into Derek's house but not his bed, as all hell is about to break lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [j.luis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=j.luis), [Blkmo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blkmo1/gifts), [Cecile78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecile78/gifts).



> There was so much more I want to add to A Gift but I didn't want it to be to long. That's why I ended it so I could start this story. In this story Scotts' reason for betraying Stiles will come to light and we will see if they can mend their friendship. I want to thank all of you for reading my story a head of time and I hope you enjoy.

Derek decided to take a run trying to run off some of the tension that’s been building between himself and Stiles. It’s been a month since Stiles and Little D moved in and it’s been great having their little family under one roof. But things between he and Stiles haven’t progressed, they kiss and the cuddling is amazing but Stiles is hesitant to be more intimate with him. He doesn’t want to push Stiles but his wolf is getting impatient so he finds himself out in the preserves running a lot lately. Stiles was the last person Derek had sex with but during that time he never thought about sex, because James needed him. There was never any desire or room for anyone else in his life, so hookups and one night stands were out of the question. Now that Stiles was back in his life all he could think of was sex and his wolf howled for him to claim their mate. 

Derek picked up his pace as images of the last time they were intimated filled his mind; their lost weekend in San Francisco. However those were painful memories because he would push Stiles away soon after that. Derek was in a full sprint attempting to burn off the anger that was starting to bubble to the surface. Out of nowhere he caught a familiar scent on the wind; Derek stumbled as he came to abrupt stop trying to locate the source of this scent. Unable to locate the scent again he tried to listen for a heartbeat or some kind of movement but to no avail. There’s no way it could’ve been her she’s dead; Braeden died in France almost a decade ago. Derek is startled out of his thoughts by loud squawk; in the tree above him sits a large Raven. When did it get there Derek wonder, he hadn’t noticed the bird before. It kind of unnerved Derek as the bird sat there eyeing him from its perch. The Raven squawk once more then flew off, Derek watch the bird as it disappeared through the trees. Was he so horny that he dredged up the only other person he’s had sex with in a decade. Any thought of sex was gone now so Derek slowly started to walk back home think of a woman who taught him how to love again. If not for Braeden he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to love Stiles. Kate and Jennifer made him question his judgment when it came to love, but Braeden showed him that love wasn’t a weakness. That not everyone would use his love as a weapon against him; he felt sadden that he never had a chance to thank her or say goodbye.

Meanwhile at the Nemeton Stiles was training with Colm trying to tap into its power without being influence by it. In his mind Stiles saw himself sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of a lake; its water as smooth as glass. Stiles could see the threads connecting him to every living thing in Beacon Hills. He could see his dad at the Sheriff’s station as well as the boys and Cora back the house. Stiles then looked for Derek locating him on the other side of the Preserve; however he also saw a small dead zone. Stiles focused on this area attempting to get a clearer image but it disappeared, but he didn’t think much of it. His clan for the past few weeks was rounding up Slaugh who escaped after his first attempt at merging with the Nemeton. He thought it was most likely one of those tormented souls. Stiles extended his vision to see all of Beacon Hills; something he did daily. Monitoring any unauthorized supernatural actives in the surrounding area. He could see all the transcend members of his can as they went about their day tended to the land and watching over the Fea who lived in Beacon Hills. After moving back Stiles was introduce to countless member of his clan, he was stunned to learn that he’d attended high school with several. It was an even big shock when he found out that his neighbor Ms. Brown was a members of his clan and his mother’s first cousin, who was also in line to become Caer. But his mother transcended first and became leader of their clan. Stiles always wondered why Ms. Brown seemed to give his mother the stink eye. Stiles never saw his mother interact or even speak to her, but every time she saw them her nose was in the air. After his mother’s death he seemed to become the new target of her glares. She even turned the hose on him and Scott for being too loud while they played in his front yard. Something Melissa McCall didn’t take too kindly to and boy did Ms. Brown hear about it. She would past away a few months later without any fanfare and it was weeks before he even knew she was gone.

Bronagh Brown had lived a hard life the only daughter and eldest child of Carl and Eva Brown of Bedford Ohio, a suburb of Cleveland. She was forced to grow up fast after her father died causing her mother to work in order to take care of their family. So at fourteen Bronagh was left to look after her three younger brothers, Keion, Nolan, and Cullan who was Colm’s father. Two years later her mother would pass away (transcend) so they were sent to live with their grandmother, Stiles’ great-grandmother Claudia. Things didn’t get any better as Claudia was a stern woman who didn’t treat them very kindly. Although she adored her other grandchild, Stiles’ mother who was the only child Evan, Eva’s twin. Claudia was her name sake and her pride and joy. This was the major reason Bronagh resent Stiles mother but the not only reason. 

Now that Claudia had truly past on the Clan was without a Caer and Bronagh saw that as her chance to claim the title. However Stiles was the Ceann Roghnaithe, (chosen one) the one who would lead them through the coming darkness. But this didn’t stop Bronagh from trying to undermine him or prevent her from questioning him at every turn. Then like clockwork she appeared as she has ever day of his training, in truth the first time she showed herself was the day he lost control allowing the Slaugh to escape into this ream. Colm was instructing Stiles on how to peer into other reams when Bronagh just popped out of nowhere, startling Stiles causing him to lose focus and allow dozens of Slaugh to enter our ream.

“Hello Stiles” Bronagh says with contempt.

She called him by his first name which was the only thing Stiles liked about this woman. Everyone else in his clan called Ceann Roghnaithe no matter how many times he asked them not to. 

“Aunt Bronagh you know it’s not wise to interrupt the Ceann Roghnaithe when he’s bonding with the Nemeton” Replied Colm.

“Hello Bronagh and how can I help you today” asked Stiles?

“Well Stiles I wanted to know if you’ve received any premonitions concerning our next Caer. Since your mother never had time to seek the Nemeton’s guidance for her replacement.”

Caer was always chosen by the Nemeton and their predecessor but for whatever reason at the moment it was only receptive to Stiles. This was unusual because women held the power in their clan, not to mention they would have been transcended before coming to power.  
“No I haven’t received any insight into the next Caer, no more than I did yesterday or the day before that. Look I don’t know how this whole Ceann what’s an ever is supposed to work. However there haven’t been any flashing light or loud horns proclaiming the arrival of the next Caer” replied Stiles.

Bronagh glared at Stiles then said “I am only concern with the well fair of my clan which isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

“Aunt Bronagh the Ceann Roghnaithe…” Colm was saying when Stiles cut him off.

“Colm please I’m just Stiles as I keep asking you to call me, but I take this very seriously. If I hadn’t I would’ve never agreed to take on this much responsibility, I have a family that I would much rather be with right now. But I’m here trying to develop this power” sighing “so that I can protect not only my clan but my home as well.”

“Ce… Stiles trains daily trying to master his gifts for the protection of this clan” replied Colm.

“It’s ok Colm, Bronagh always a pleasure to see you but I need to get back to my family” replied Stiles sarcastically.

Stiles turned on his heels and walked away not waiting for a response, he wasn’t in any mood to deal with Bronagh Brown. Stiles had more pressing matters to deal with, wondering when the attacks would start. He’s been back nearly three months without and incidents but his mother had visions of his death, that’s why he comes to the Nemeton daily training. Hoping that if he can learn how to mast his power he would be able to survive whatever was coming their way. Even the of the Ceann Roghnaithe prophecy foretold that he would lose his life in the final battle. While Stiles ponder his future a meeting was taking place on the outskirts of town that would signaled the end of life as they’ve know it.

Scott and Deaton sat in his car at the cross roads of gadding Road which lead out of Beacon Hills and route 13. Watching as three vehicles stop at the four way stop sign and three doors open simultaneously and three figuges stepped from the back of each vehicle. 

Deaton turning to Scott and saying “are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“After everything I’ve done I better be” Scott replied then opened his door.  
Scott has been to hell and back now he hopes all of his deception was worth it. If not his pack, his mom, maybe all of Beacon Hills would pay with their lives.


	2. The Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the person approaching for the left was the source of most of Scott’s nightmares. A black male with short curly hair and a goatee, his chocolate skin made his tawny colored eyes stand out even more. He wasn’t as tall as the monster standing to Scott right, standing six foot three but still tall compared to Scott. Were Hagen was built like a defensive linemen he resembled a point guard, lean and muscular walking with a swag that said fuck with me at you own risk. Neatly dressed in all black, his suit was European cut with a black dress shirt and black loafs. His name is Cameron Moreau CEO of Moreau Industry. He was a soldier who died during the third Punic War at the siege of Carthage, only to return as an immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were reading The Gift while I posted it, than you may have notice that it's taking me longer to post Triad Wars. But I'm trying to do a better job of editing, however I know that there are still errors that I've missed. With that be said I hope you enjoy my story and continue to read it.

Scott carefully eyed the three people walking in his direction; he need to keep his wits about him because these were there of the deadliest being on the planet. Approaching directly in front was a slender woman, whose buzzed cut, fire red hair appeared to be a blaze. She had stunning green eyes full pouty lips and amazing cheek bones, she was beautiful but there was something terrifying about her. Decked out in a black three piece suit with a slate grey shirt black tie and red stilettos, gliding towards him as if her feet never touch the ground. Deaton leaned close and said her name is Mor Tolmach Leader of the largest coven on the west coast.

Approaching for the right was a giant of a man standing about six foot eight with shoulder length blonde hair that was pull into a ponytail. His vibrant blue eyes danced above a neatly trimmed blonde beard; there was a welcoming quality about this man but Scott knew better. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a blue checked shirt and a dark grey tie. His shoes were soft brown Italian leather, making him look like he stepped out a fashion magazine. However if you looked close you could see his war wounds, the scare above his left eye or the jagged scare stopping at his right wrist. This massive man is Hagen Volsung head of the Volsung clan, an Old Norse clan said to be descendants of Odin himself. Located in Washington State they were a Fea crime Family that supervising most illegal Fea actives on the west coast even extending into some human trafficking. Their clan was known to be extremely ruthless and Hagen most of all, becoming dubbed Slathr (Slather). 

And the person approaching for the left was the source of most of Scott’s nightmares. A black male with short curly hair and a goatee, his chocolate skin made his tawny colored eyes stand out even more. He wasn’t as tall as the monster standing to Scott right, standing six foot three but still tall compared to Scott. Were Hagen was built like a defensive linemen he resembled a point guard, lean and muscular walking with a swag that said fuck with me at you own risk. Neatly dressed in all black, his suit was European cut with a black dress shirt and black loafs. His name is Cameron Moreau CEO of Moreau Industry. He was a soldier who died during the third Punic War at the siege of Carthage, only to return as an immortal.

Scott remembers when he first encountered this man, a stormy night seven years early. Scott was on the trail of a shape-shifter who was feeding on the homeless in the warehouse district. He’d picked up the creature’s scent in an abandon building near the old train depot. After ripping off the boards covering the back exit he slowly entered the building scanning for the creature. Deaton asked Scott not to go after the beast alone, to wait until he had back up. But he didn’t want to wait lives were at stake, it would be two days until Derek returned from visiting Stiles. While Liam was visit first Cal Berkeley then Stanford that weekend trying decide which school he would attend. Cal with Danny and Isaac or Stanford with stiles. Scott decided he could handle one shape-shifter after all he’d just defended Beacon Hills against an Alpha and his pack of six Betas by himself. He was a True Alpha and he had learn how to harness all that power, what could a single Shifter do to him? 

After making sure the first floor was clear Scott headed up stairs when the faint scent of copper hit him. Once on the second floor there was no doubt it was blood he smelt thick and heavy in the air. At the top of the stairs there was a long hallway with a window at both ends it. While in front of him were two large doors and where the blood smell was differently coming from. Scott barely cracked the right door open and peek through, the room was pitch black but he could make out a few tables and chairs. This was maybe a conference room or a dining hall in the past, Scott thought as he scanned the room. Unable to see anything he inhaled attempting to locate the beast scent but besides blood there wasn’t any other scent that he could identify. Scott then listened for movement or a heartbeat but again nothing. He cautiously slipped into the room pressing his back against the wall. He scanned the room once more as he edged slowly alone the wall on the right side of the room. Then he saw what looked like a body lying on the other side of a few toppled tables and chairs. Crouching down Scott moved in between the table and chair trying to stay as low as possible hoping to stay out of the view of anything or anyone. Once he was with five feet of the body the scent hit him. It was the shifter and it was dead, but Scott could tell it hadn’t been dead for long. Then the door slammed behind him and light flooded the room. Scott blinked trying to clear the spots before his eyes when he heard a voice.

“Hello Scott” Cameron said as he leaned back against the wall. The man was dressed in all black; black mock turtleneck, black jeans, and black steel toe boots. 

“Who are you” asked Scott as he quick glanced around check if there was anyone else there.

“I’m Cameron Moreau a pleasure to finally meet you Scott McCall” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Well that’s yet to be seen; is that your handy work” Scott asked pointing to the Shifter.

“If you’re asking me if I killed that monstrosity, well I like to think I put it out of its misery. You see Scott a shape shifter live in constant pain because their cells are always in flux. It take great effort for these sad creature to hold some kind of from, otherwise they would look like nothing but a large lump of flesh.” Cameron stated as he walked over and sat in a chair closest to the double doors.

“Are you a hunter” Scott asked.

“At one time but these days I have grater aspirations” replied Cameron.  
Scott could tell this man was dangerous; his walk from the door spoke volumes. Every step, every sway of his body ended with him in prefect balance ready for any possible assault. Now that he was sitting Scott could see the hilt of two large knives poking out just above his waist on both sides. The hilts had knuckle grips with spikes extending from each knuckle. Scott moved and stood in front of him but allowing some distance in case he need to react to an attack.

Cameron gesture to a chair near Scott “please have a seat; I have a business matter to discus with you”.

“I think I rather stand” replied Scott.

“Suit yourself. Scott I need your assistance so that I might acquire two very rear items.” 

“What are these items and why do you need my help to get them” asked Scott.

“Scott have you ever heard of the Norse tale the Rangarok” asked Cameron? He could see in Scott’s eyes that he was totally lost. Cameron chuckled then continued “It states that the wolf Fenrir will devour the god Odin causing the end of the world. Well that’s more or less a summarization of Norse folklore” stated Cameron. 

“I still don’t see how that involves me or what these items are that you’re looking from” Scott said feeling extremely confused.

“Be patient Loup (French for wolf), I was getting there. Over the centuries there were Lycan who evolved becoming something more than Loup. These Loup possessed the ability to transform into massive Dire Wolves, creatures of enormous power. It’s said that they could do this because they were vessels of Fenrir; beings who could access the Great Wolf’s limitless power. And your friend Derek Hale has gained this ability” Cameron stated.

Scott’s eyes flashed red as he said “if you think I’ll let you take Derek then you’re out of your mind.”

“He’s not even a member of your pack, why would you risk your life for him?”

“I’m willing to risk everything for my friends” snapped Scott!

“So I take it there is no chance you will be willing to bring the Ceann Roghnaithe to me” asked Cameron with a sly smile on his face?

“The Seen what” question Scoot?  
Cameron laughed then said “no not seen, Ceann, Ceann Roghnaithe. The chosen one pride of the Tuatha-De-Dananna, or should I say Genim Stiles Stilinski.”

Scott roared as he shifted to his beta from saying “you stay the fuck away from Stiles!”

“Little Alpha you have no idea who you’re dealing with” Cameron said as he stood to his feet. “I have seen the rise and fall of civilizations. I have faced down would be deities, you are nothing but gnat buzz around this shit hole of a town. So if I was you I would think twice before I acted rash, because once this two-step starts there’s no going back.”

Scott roared again then charged, swiping at Cameron with claws extended on his right hand. However Cameron easily dodged Scott’s attack and countered with a knee to his side. Scott was hit with such force that he propelled across the room, crashing into stacks of tables and chairs. Scrambling to his feet Scott notice that Cameron never moved, he was still standing in the same spot.

“You made your move now it’s my turn” Cameron said as he wrapped his arm around his body and unsheathing two ten inch hooked blades.

Scott didn’t have time to react before he felt the spikes on the knuckle grip tare into his skin. After connected with his jaw, Cameron followed that with a body blow slamming the spikes into Scott’s side. Cameron’s movements were a blur; he followed the punches with a round house kick to the side of Scott’s head. A loud thud echo through the room when Scott’s head hit the floor, then he felt something slam into his side. Cameron’s kick sent him flying crashing through the double doors and landing in the middle of the hall. Scott was disoriented and he could tell from the pain in his side that his ribs were broken, however they weren’t healing. He needed to think of something fast or he was dead, playing his trump card Scott shifted to his Alpha form. Although before he was able to respond to his attacker, Cameron’s right heel slams into top of his head causing him to face plant as Cameron pent him to the floor with his boot on his throat.  
“I offered you a chance to live and you pissed it off; petit Loup you never stood a chance against me. Let me explain who and what I am; I was born Sirom Barca of Tyre, a city in the Carthaginian Republic. A soldier who died at the siege of Carthage, however I didn’t. Because you see I’ am what is known as an Elder. My brethren and I are a race of immortals, each gifted with different abilities. I learned that my ability was to absorb the abilities of others. And over the centuries that I’ve walked this world I’ve defeated and absorb the abilities of beings far more power than you Scott” stated Cameron.

“What are you a vampire” Scott struggled to asked with Cameron’s boot on his throat.

“Ha, ha no petit Loup I’ m not undead, I do not feed on others to sustain life. I absorb the abilities of my opponents to honor them. I respect their courage, not many are brave enough to challenge me. Although I need Derek and Stiles’ abilities in order to usher in the Rognarok. And once the dust clears I will shape the new world for myself, becoming a Go…” Cameron interrupted midsentence as a flash of light flooded the hallway. 

Scott rubbed at his eyes trying to clear his vision, when the spots finally clear he sees Cameron convulsing on the floor. But what he saw just beyond him shocked him the most; the mother of his best friend who he believed was dead. 

“Mrs. Stilinski” Scott asked?

“Hello Scott. Although I’ am called Caer now” she replied

“How can this be, you died I went to your funeral?”

“I transcended Scott, which is more of a rebirth.” 

“Does Stiles know your back?”

“I never left, but we have more pressing matters to deal with” Caer said as she glanced down to Cameron.  
Scott looked to Cameron who was now lying motionless on the floor as spatial ran from the corner of his mouth. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“When Cameron absorbs a being’s ability he also absorbs a portion of that person consciousness. He has absorbed countless abilities in his life time, which means countless consciousness. So I reintroduce him to them but all at once, removing the mental block that protects his mind.”  
“What do we do with him?”

“You nothing, I need you to leave; I’ll deal with him and please don’t say anything to anyone until I come to you” Caer pleaded. 

“Scott”

“Huh”

Scott is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his name being called. Turning to this voice Scott sees Cameron stand in front of him with his hand extended saying “bonjour Scott”. And all he can think at that moment was that the shit is about to hit the fan!


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In life everyone has to deal with the choices they make and the consequences that follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry I've been so slow posting this but I've been busy translating Os Nosso Dias clips of David and Xavier, I just love that story. Also I have to say that I've been bummed since I heard that Tyler Hoechlin has left the cast, letting us know that there really isn't any hope of having Sterek on the show. But with that being said I hope you like my story and I want to dedicate this to my late friend FJW III may you rest in peace.

Stiles and Danny sat watching their kids dart and dash around the park. It’s been a while since the twins Cato and Cyrus spent time with James. So Stiles and Danny thought it was a good idea to set up a play date to let the boys reconnect. The trio was rowdy before but now that Little D was added to the mix it was total bedlam. Stiles was astonished watching his younger son acting in this fashion, the boy was always so quiet and stoic before. The teachers at his old daycare, back in bay were always telling Stiles that Little D would rarely interact with the other kids unless it was a group activity. Stiles smiled to himself think that thanks to James, Little D might not grow up to be moody and grumpy like is papa.

“I’m glad we were able to have this play date. The twins were terrorizing the lofts” Danny said with a chuckle.

“Yeah I think James was really missing them, he’s been great with Little D. But his brothers not always this unruly and James is a very active kid” replied Stiles.

“How have you been” asked Danny?

“Ok I guess” Stiles said as he watched Little D tackle Cato. 

“Oh, is everything ok” asked Danny?

“Yeah, I mean our family is together and boys are inseparable, James loves the fact that he’s a big brother” said Stiles.

“How about you and Miguel” asked Danny laughing as he walked around the picnic table they were sitting at.

“You still remember that, oh man I think I could’ve talked you into hacking into the Pentagon that day” Stiles responded. 

“Hey I was a gay teenage my hormones were all over the place and Miguel was hot” Danny said smiling as he reached into a paper bag and pulled out four juice boxes. “Hey guys how about a juice box” Danny yelled out to the boys?

The four boys rushed to the table grabbing the juice boxes and started inhaling them. 

“Slow down guys that juice isn’t going anywhere” said Stiles.

“Aw daddy we’re playing pack and I’m the Alpha” Declared James.

The boys quickly finished off their juices and bolted back to the playground. Stiles couldn’t help how delighted he felt at the way James called him daddy, as if he hadn’t missed the first five years of his life. He continued to watch the boys as Danny sat down next to him on the bench. 

“So you and Miguel” Danny asked with a smile?

“I don’t know” Stiles replied.

“What’s the problem” asked Danny?

“I love Derek and I love the fact that we are back together but” Stiles looked to his feet.

“But what Stiles, I remember how awful Derek looked when he wasn’t with James. You could tell he hadn’t gotten over you. I lived with Isaac in that house for three years and I room was the closet to his. Even with the sound proofing Isaac said he heard him calling your name in his sleep, followed by sobs when he realized you weren’t there” stated Danny.

“Really” asked Stiles?

“Yes” Danny said softly.

Stiles took a deep breath then said “it’s just that every time I think about having sex with Derek I see that escorts face. I know he didn’t have sex with her but I replayed that night in mind for five years and I still can’t shake it. When he holds me this the best feeling in the world, I want us to stay wrapped around each other forever. But the kissing starts and I can feel how much he wants me but I just can’t bring myself to do it” Stiles said as he raked his hand through his hair.

“Look Stiles we all have to make choice in our life; while Isaac and I where at Cal he hooked up with Allison” Danny said.

Stiles looking at him in shock “didn’t you go to Cal to be together” asked Stiles?

“Yes we did but at that time we broke up, my mom had just died and I was feeling really home sick. I shut Isaac out, I wouldn’t return his calls and I avoided him on campus. He tried to support me but I was in a really bad space and I thought Isaac would be better off without me. Because I didn’t think I could love anyone, I felt that all the love in me died with my mother. Isaac told me that Allison was in the bay Area visiting you at the time and she stopped by to see him on her way back to School. Let’s just say she offered a shoulder to cry on and one thing lead to another. The next morning Isaac woke me up bagging on my door until I was forced to open it. He said that he was sick of not being with me that he realized that there wasn’t anyone else for him and then he told about Allison” replied Danny.

“He told you” asked Stiles in shock?

“Yes he did. He said that they started to get hot and heavy but all he could think about was me. He told me that they spent the night in each other’s arms. She held him as he talked all night about how much he loved and missed me. I could’ve been pissed and kicked him out but when I looked in his eyes I saw all the pain I had caused him. Right that moment I knew Isaac was the one, I chose to love” stated Danny.

“It’s not the same” replied Stiles.  
“The situation is different but the choice is the same. Do you choose to live half a life or do you choose to love whole heartedly” asked Danny? Looking at the boys again Danny stood up from the bench and yelled “Cyrus get off you brother” as he had Cato pinned to the ground. 

Stiles sat there think about what Danny had just said to him, could it be that easy. He was sure but he was sure that he loved Derek and how much he wanted their family to work.

At that moment just outside of town Scott was wrapping up his meeting with three of the most powerful being on the west coast. 

“You still refuse to help us” Cameron asked?

“You don’t want my help, you want me to betray my friends” replied Scott.

“You and your pack can choose to submit or be broken” Mor responded.

“Now Mor Beacon Hills pack isn’t why we’re here” said Cameron. 

“He’s right the Ceann Roghnaithe and his Wolf is our target” replied Hagen.

“We only want your pack to stay out of the way while we deal with the Tuatha-De-Dananna” stated Cameron.

“You know I can’t do that” Scott said as he crossed his arms.

“Do you understand what is bearing down on your wee town boy” snapped Mor.

“I think you under estimate who you’re dealing with witch” Scott said as his eyes started to bleed red.

“We came to talk so everyone needs to calm down” replied Cameron as he stepped between them. “Is this your final answer Scott”?

Scott nodded his head and said “it’s the same answer you head the last time.”

“Ok we I guess we’re finish here so I’ll say good day. But keep in mind that the next time you see us you can be assured that it will be the last” Cameron then turned on his heels and headed for his car. 

As Cameron neared the car one of his men opened the door and he got in. Once in the back he pulled out his phone and pushed a number on his speed dial. Placing to his ear, he waited a few seconds past before someone answered and he said “you know what needs to be done.” He put his phone back in his pocket as the four cars drove away in opposite direction.

Later that evening just after dusk the sheriff, Jordan and two other deputies are stand around an empty cruisers in the Beacon Hills High parking lot when Chris Argent rushes up to them shouting “where is she was is Allison”?


	4. TRUTH BE TOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reasons for Scotts behavior comes to light and the start of chaos.

Eight years in the past:

Scott is standing in front of the Nemeton staring at a woman he believed was dead. He remembers her funeral, how white flowers surrounded a gold casket as he repeatedly cut his eye from it to his deafly silent best friend. Stiles sat on the front pew two rows in front of him just staring at nothing. He remembers all the many people dressed in white who was weeping as the Minister read from the bible John 14:1-3.

“Do not let your hearts be trouble. Trust in God; trust also in me. In my Father’s house are many rooms; if it were not so, I would have told you. I am going there to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come back and take you to be with me that you also may be where I am.”

He remembers asking his mother why there was so much white at a funeral? She informed him that Claudia wanted this to be a bright and happy day; she wanted this day to be seen as a rebirth and not a sad ending. But no one here seemed to be celebrating to him as the Ministers voice echoed in his head.  
For weeks after this so called celebration, he remembers holding his (brother) best friend as he cried himself to sleep. Countless nights Stiles would toss and turn only to wake calling for his mother and realizing it wasn’t a dream she really was gone.  
Now here she is just as beautiful as he remembers. Looking at her, she is surrounded by a brilliant white light that is so soothing. He can feel the warmth radiating from this light; were his mind and his heart was conflicted before this meeting. Now standing in her presence he feels at peace; he is having a difficult time remember why he’s here. When Claudia leans in whispers in his ear, Genim must now know. 

She then kisses him on the cheek and his mind is flooded with images. His mother Melissa hanging in the lobby of Beacon Hospital from a noose, missing her tongue and both eyes. John Stilinski lying in the middle of the Sheriff’s station gutted like a fish, his deputies in pieces on the floor around him. 

Then he sees the Hale House once again engulfed in flames as he listening to screams the images become clearer in his mind and he can see two shapes illuminated by the flames. The first a monstrous black wolf, while the second one appeared to be ablaze. The wolf is ripping something apart; the something turns out to be someone. Scott could now see that its Boyd lying at the wolf’s feet with a terrified expression on his face and his throat gone. Blood drips from the beast’s mouth as it bares its teeth and dashes after a horrified Isaac. The burning figure standing to the left has Erica by the throat as the flames start to consume her she unleashes a blood curdling scream. At that moment there is a popping sound then a whoosh and the fire that was devouring the Hale house just vanishes. Stepping from the charred remains of the house was Stiles holding something in each hand. His eyes totally black seemed even dark against his pasty skin. As he tilted his head back a throaty laugh escaped his lips and as he lifted the two objects in his hands Scott could clearly see what they were. In his right hand was Lydia’s severed head and in his left was Allison.

Scott felt himself stagger as the vision raced from his mind and he was once again looking into Claudia Stilinski eyes.  
Then she started to speak “Gemin’s wouldn’t be able understand why I had to leave and his mind would snap”.  
Scott could feel anger and sadness both eating at his resolve, but he knew what he just saw was the truth. There was no way Stilies would be able to handle this kind of betrayal. At that moment clarity hit and tears streamed down his face, Scott realized that he was now going to apart of this betrayal. 

Flashing to today, Stilies is walking out of Blake’s diner with the boys. He is holding James’ hand while James holds onto little D’s. The three of them walk towards Stilies’ car which is parked in the row closest to the street. Blake’s Diner sits at the corner of Chaney Avenue and Naughton Street. It’s been a rough few days since Allison disappeared. Stilies is bone tired from working as an overnight counselor at Beacon Hills child Center, then going to the Nemeton spending the rest of the morning searching for Allison. He only stopping so that he can take a nap before the boys comes home from school; however it’s starting to take a toll on him. Or he would’ve never let Bronagh get this close before sensing her.

“Hello Ceann Roghnaithe” Bronagh said with distain as she brushed her hand through Little D’s hair. 

The toddler quickly pulled his head way as his brother step in front of him. James flash golden eyes and bared his fangs at Bronagh.  
Bronagh smiled down at the boys then turning to Stiles “Cean Roghnaithe haven’t you warned your seeds of the dangers of showing their true selves in the world of humans?” Bronagh said as she stepped around the boys and closer to Stiles.

“Aunt Bronagh I would say it’s nice to see you, but then I would be lying and I try be an example for my boys. Plus” pulling up his right sleeve showing her the dark red rune on his forearm “they’re still young so I never leave home without activating this cloaking rune, no one who isn’t transcendent” Stiles side as he took in the area around, scanning for any unwarranted looks. “Bronagh what are you doing so far away from the Nemeton, doesn’t the distance weaken your connection to this plane?

“I came to warn you Cean Roghnaithe, some of our clan is worried that you might not be ready for what’s coming.”

“What are you talking about Aunt Bronagh?”

“Don’t you feel it” Bronagh said as she glanced around the parking lot “There are being with enormous magic power in Beacon Hills, can’t you feel it?”

At first Stiles felt nothing; because most of the time he close himself off to mystical energy unless he was connected to the Nemeton. Slowly the color faded from his eyes; the air crackle with little sparks of energy all around them. Just behind Bronagh Stile saw a shadowy form slowly take shape. He stood frozen mouth agape as Mia appeared, her face twisted in terror. The boys started crying and covering their ears, huddling close to Stiles. Stiles turned facing north west toward the warehouse district. He could see the high pitch sound, bright purples and blues then a burst of white light force his eyes close as blast of mystical energy washed over him like a power gust of wind. When he opens his eyes Bronagh was gone and so was the vison of Mia. The hairs on the back of his neck were on ends and his skin was tingling. Someone had casted a powerful spell and most likely it was used against his at the Lofts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it only took me a year but I am attempting to compete this story. Between first getting sick, then work over load, and then my computer crash I didn't think I would ever finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I m praying it doesn't take me another year to add the next one lol.


End file.
